One-eye
One-eye is a very old, pale gray she-cat that is virtually blind and deaf. One of her eyes is "clouded and sightless". History In the Super Editions Series ''Bluestar's Prophecy'' :She is listed in the allegiances as an apprentice being mentored by Smallear even though she is older then him. Her apprenticeship was delayed because a badger blinded her in one eye. She is first mentioned in this book when Dapplepaw is commenting how Whitepaw had complained about cleaning the nursery, and Dapplepaw will tell her when she returns from hunting that she won't have to worry about it anymore. She is later seen practicing with Dapplepaw beside the tree stump and is compared to Patchkit. During Patchkit's and Leopardkit's apprentice ceremony, she is seen once again fighting with Dapplepaw for a spot to see on the tree stump. She is one of the first to congratulate the two, along with Dapplepaw. :She is later given her warrior name, White-eye, and doesn't seem to be bothered by the name, while Bluekit thinks it's cruel which is ironic because she gave Brightheart the name of Lostface. We are told White-eye had lost her sight in one eye due to a badger clawing it. :She also appears at Bluepaw's first Gathering. :Later in the book she takes Sparrowpelt as a mate and gives birth to Runningkit and Mousekit. :At the end of the book, it is briefly mentioned that she changed her name to One-eye in response to the complete loss of her blind eye. ''Firestar's Quest'' :She appeared in this book when Firestar called for a Clan meeting. She never spoke, but was mentioned. This is the last book she appears in alive. She dies in between this book and Midnight. In the Original Series Into the Wild :One-eye is the oldest cat in ThunderClan. This is quite misleading because she is mentored by Smallear and Speckletail and Halftail are warriors when she was an apprentice, so it is unknown how she got this title. Her apprenticeship may have been delayed because of her injury. She is deaf in one ear, and blind in one eye. When ShadowClan attacks, despite the fact that she is old, and virtually helpless, she helps to protect the other elders. ''Fire and Ice'' :One-eye was the first to ask Fireheart what he was doing when he jumped onto the Highrock. Also, One-eye did not like the fact that Nightpelt had represented ShadowClan at the gathering without getting his nine lives first. ''Forest of Secrets'' :During Leaf-bare her pads were cracking from the cold, so Yellowfang had Cinderpaw bring her some herbs to soothe them. ''Rising Storm'' :She, along with most other elders, bonds with Cloudpaw. ''A Dangerous Path :Fireheart asked One-eye where Cloudtail was for a hunting patrol. ''The Darkest Hour :Cloudtail argues with Firestar about names, and mentions that One-eye never started with that name nor did Halftail with his. Firestar later asks One-eye about the name for the ceremony to change Lostface's name. One-eye mentions that she doesn't care what they call her as long as they bring her plenty of fresh-kill. She also states it is different for an elder to have a name like One-eye or Lostface but it is cruel to a young cat. In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight'' :She never appeared in this book, suggesting she died in the six moons between this book and Firestar's Quest. In the Field Guide Series Code of the Clans :She and Dappletail are seen together, trying to steal fish from RiverClan. She saw a fish and went after it; but when she jumped into the water, she was pulled away by the current. Dappletail calls for help, but no help comes. Dappletail jumped into the water after her, and she is about to drown. Owlfur rescues Dappletail, and Hailstar was is to save White-eye. White-eye had caught the fish, but a ThunderClan patrol caught them, and as punishment they had to take a bite of their catch. They found out that the fish was disgusting, and learned their lesson. : Family Members Mate: :Halftail - Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Son: :Runningwind - Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Daughter: :Mousefur - Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) : : Tree Halftail---'One-eye' | ------------------------ | | Mousefur Runningwind References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Apprentices Category:Warriors Category:Queen Category:Elders Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters